Silhouettes
by toyotacorollalevinsword
Summary: Takumi Fujiwara and Mika Uehara had two incredibly gifted kids. They prospered in their respective professions, enjoyed stable finances, heard great things about their kids from school, kept in touch with old friends, and met plenty of new ones, too. All was well in their world. Except that they also had an inexplicably plain third child struggling with his utter lack of talent.


If my family was a line up of cars, I would be the plain old 90's Corolla next to a showcase of LFAs.

Compared to my siblings, I was the talentless schmuck that made family reunions awkward. My dad is a factory driver for one of Japan's biggest international motorsports efforts, my mother recently became an internationally renown golfer, and my siblings are blessed with all of my parents' abundant talents. I, on the other hand, didn't have anything I was specifically good at. And trust me, my parents tried to find _something _I might be able to do well.

Motorsports, golfing, baseball, basketball, football (that's soccer for you yanks), horseback riding, water polo, running, swimming, writing, drawing, painting, acting, dancing, singing, and nearly every mainstream instrument known to Japanese society has been tried and rejected by my lack of talent. While I wasn't one to worry about money, it made me incredibly apologetic over the wasted time and effort my parents went through to have me try out all of these possibilities. I still wonder how I'd do with competitive eating though. Or maybe not. Fat or not, I was still talentless.

And now, here I am, pretty much guaranteed to repeat a year in high school from getting mono and missing half a year of school.

I'd feel mortified and depressed at the idea of being held back if I didn't feel so damn exhausted all the time. Literally all I did now was sleep, eat, and watch car videos. I'm not joking.

Okay, admittedly I still have to shit, but big deal. It sounds like the ultimate life for a NEET, but trust me, not having any energy seriously sucks. I'm telling you, constantly running out of energy in the middle of watching Best Motoring and dropping your phone on your face isn't exactly pleasant. When you're that tired, it feels like someone dropped a bus on your face. Or a 70's American car. They weigh and handle same anyhow.

Oh, right; the cars. That might be the only defining feature about me. Plain as I was, I at least knew my cars better than most. Sucked at driving them, but I could tell you from a mechanical standpoint exactly why I did. Ever since I was a kid, I've been knee-deep in car culture thanks to my dad's friends. By the time I was in middle school, I didn't have an interest in anything else (I was too young to pick up an interest in pantsu yet). I ended up being the resident car otaku and got a couple funny stares that I returned with equal enthusiasm. Still, what good was it to have an obsession in cars if you couldn't do anything with it?

Never mind it. I can be depressed later. I'm too tired for that shit. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go back to being the lazy bed-ridden retard with mono that I am.

**AN: Hey FFN, I'm planning on starting an Initial D future fic about Takumi's kids. And tada, I present to thee the snark of a disillusioned, aimless high school student stuck in bed without enough energy to so much as spank the monkey. Juicy details and something resembling a plot to come soon with the next update.**

**Reviews of all shapes and sizes are welcomed. ****Flames, solicitation, sermons: feel free to post whatever the hell you want. The review section is yours. Although I do use it to figure out what to do with my writing, so I'd appreciate at least one piece of actual constructive criticism for every ten or so keyboard spasms. Not now though, there's nothing to even review.  
**

**Oh, and I still plan to do the other fics, it's just that this idea has been ricocheting in my head for a while now, and I needed to shoo it out first to be able to study for finals. Apologies in advance, but I'm definitely not going to be updating with any sort of consistency. Sorry.**

**Anyways, hope to see you soon.**


End file.
